


Omega Timeline: Immigrant Border

by ModelZXA



Category: Alot of other video games, Papers Please (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModelZXA/pseuds/ModelZXA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Yuki is hiredas the inspector of the Omega Timeline Border to let in immigrants, he finds out the job ain't at all easy.</p><p>Contains: Descriptive Violence, Swearing, Smoking, and Alcohol Drinking.</p><p> </p><p>Credits goes to:<br/>Lucas Pope for making such the wonderful game known as Papers Please.<br/>Dokudoki for creating Core Frisk and the Omega Timeline(the one here is different)<br/>Every Touhou Character appearing here belongs to the Touhou Project, made by ZUN.<br/>Yuki and the timelines(except for 2) belong to me.</p><p> </p><p>Timelines act as the countries here.</p><p> </p><p>Omega Timeline(Arstotzka)<br/>Lunar Timeline(Kolechia)<br/>Republian Timeline(Republia)<br/>Antegrian Timeline(Antegria)<br/>Aqua Timeline(United Federation)<br/>Tech Timeline(Obristan)<br/>Terra Timeline(Impor)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: 7/20/2075

**Author's Note:**

> I love Papers Please. Couldn't resist making this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1:  
> -Omega Timeliners only.  
> -Deny all foreigners.  
> -Glory to the Omega Timeline.

As I recieved a letter from the mailman today, my eyes widened.

 

_You have been selected via the lottery as the inspector of the Omega Timeline Border. You will be placed in a Class 5 appartment. Your shift starts tomorrow, at 6AM, ends at 6PM._

_Glory to the Omega Timeline._

 

 __"Oh my god, YES!!!" I yell.

As I was walking towards the inspector's booth, wearing my proper attire, I read the instruction notes.  
"Approve only Omega Timeliners.  
Entrant must have a passport.  
Glory to the Omega Timeline."  
I activated the mic.  
"NEXT!"  
The first entrant walked in. I immediately recognized the entrant's face. It was CORE! Frisk, the creator of the first Omega Timeline. I stamped APPROVED onto her stamp.  
"Glory to the Omega Timeline." I said, saluting.  
"Thank you. Feels good to be home." CORE! Frisk replied, walking through the booth. I activated the mic.  
"NEXT!"  
The next entrant came in. I recognized her face, but couldn't remember her name, until I read her passport. It said she was from the Lunar Timeline. I stamped DENIED onto her passport.  
"Sorry, Reisen. Omega Timeliners only." I said.  
"*sigh* Its okay. Kaguya could just buy me another passport, when the border begins to accept immigrants." Reisen replied, walking out of the booth. Before I could activate the mic, the alarm sounded, and my booth shutters closed. I looked out the window, and saw an unidentified immigrant climbing over the border. The guard began shooting at him, missing every shot, until the immigrant got close enough. The immigrant lobbed a grenade at the guard, who then shot him dead, before having each and every limb of his blown away in a bloody mess. I heard the screams of the immigrants as they fled in terror. I exited the booth, knowing that the day was cut short by the terrorist attack. I took out a box of cigarrettes, and took out my lighter. I lit a cigarrette, and began smoking it. I walked to the most popular bar in the timeline, Grillby's. I entered the door.

 

End of Chapter.

 

RESULTS:

The Day was cut short by a terrorist attack.  
Credits: 60


	2. Day 2: 7/21/2075

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rules:
> 
> Documents must be valid  
> Documents must not be expired

As I was walking towards the inspector's booth, I noticed there were more guards than before, which made me feel alot more safe.

 

I activated the mic.

 

"NEXT!"

The first entrant was Reisen again.

"Papers please." I said. She handed me her passport. I checked everything.

Female, check.

Not expired, check.

Everything was good, so I stamped APPROVED onto her passport.

"Glory to Greatest Omega Timeline. Cause no trouble." I said, saluting.

"Thank you. Feels good to be on vacation." Reisen said. She handed me a platinum token. I picked it up, my eyes widened. Only 1 person from each country had these tokens! To be given one was a massive honor! I activated the mic, a smile on my face.

"Next!"

The next entrant entered the booth. I recognized who it was, as I read the newspaper headline. It was ERROR! Sans.

"You are ERROR Sans?" I said.

"Shit." He said. I stamped DENY onto his passport, which was a crude fake.

"Do not come back again." I said. He left the booth. I activated the mic.

"NEXT!"

The next entrant entered the booth. It was a man.

"Papers please." I said.

"Today is a wonderful day, my friend! Today, we are finally free from Antegrian tyranny!" The man said, handing me his passport. I stamped APPROVED onto it.

"Please be kind to my wife, she's up next." The man said, walking out. I activated the mic.

"NEXT!"

The next entrant, as the man had said, was his wife. She didn't have any papers.

"Please, if I go back to Antegria, they will kill me!" The woman said. I got a deny paper out. I hesitated to stamp deny.

"No... I can't let a woman be killed by those antegrian bastards.." I said to myself. I stamped APPROVED onto the paper. I handed it to the woman.

"Thank you. We will never forget your kindness today." The woman said. She handed me another platinum token. This time, it had the Antegrian symbol on it. I heard a printer, and I took my citation. I heard the foghorn, indicating that the day was over. I pulled the lever down, activating the shutters, and put my rulebook back into its proper place. I walked out. As usual, I walked to Grillby's.

"Hey Yuki! How was your shift today?" One of the monsters asked.

"I got two platinum tokens. One for the Lunar Timeline, and one for the Antegrian Timeline." I said. I heard many gasps.

"HAHAHA! You lucky bastard!" Another monster said, slapping me on the back. I sat on one of the stools in front of Grillby, who was busy cleaning dishes. He turned towards me.

"I would like a beer please." I said. He walked to the back, and when he came back, he handed me a mug of beer. I gave him 5 credits, which he took.

 

END OF CHAPTER

 

Credits: 65


	3. Day 3: 7/22/2075

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bout' time we get the ability to detain!
> 
> Rules:  
> Foreigners must have Access Permit  
> Entrant must have Passport  
> Omega Timeliners must have an ID Card.

As I was walking towards the inspectors booth, I noticed a guard standing on the other side. I walked in, and the guard walked in. It was a woman, one that I remembered. I also read the newspaper, that an Omega Timeline Spy has been discovered.

"Hello." The guard greeted.

"Are you the spy?" I asked.

"What? No. I am guard here. My name is Reimu. They told me I would get good position, then they sent me here. This is the thanks I get. Now they pay me almost nothing." Reimu said.  
"They pay us all as much." I responded.  
"Yes. But look. I get small bonus when you detain people. More you detain, more they give me for processing. But this is not fair, right? You should get something too. So I fix this problem. I give you 5 credits from my bonus for every two people you detain. Sounds like good deal to me. I give money to you after I get paid. Let us make the best of this." Reimu said, walking out. I activated the mic.

"NEXT!"

The first entrant was Error Sans again.

"You are Error Sans?" I asked.

"Shit. Look, I wish to enter the Omega Timeline, because I have business in destroying- er, I mean, living he-"

Before he could finish, I pressed the DETAIN button, and the alarm went off, the shutters closed.

"Wait here." I said.

"What is happening?" Error Sans asked.

"You are being detained." I said.

"Fuck." Error Sans cussed.

"OUT!" Reimu yelled, and Error Sans complied, walking out. I activated the mic.

"NEXT!"

The next entrant looked similar to Reisen, but had completely white bunny ears, black hair, and was smaller.

"Papers please." I said. The entrant handed me a passport, but no papers.

"You are missing required entry permit, Tewi." I said.

"Oh! My bad, here." Tewi said, handing me an entry ticket. I leered over the counter.

"I said Permit, not ticket." I said, annoyed. 

"Please, I cannot go back to Kaguya, he would kill me." Tewi said. I had gone against my job again, and stamped APPROVED onto her passport.

"Thank you. I will never forget this!" Tewi said, handing me a stack of 20 credit bills. My eyes widened big. I took my citation, and activated the mic.

"NEXT!"

The next entrant was actually not of a lunarian, or an error, but of an actual human.

"Papers please." I said.

"Okay! Omega Timeline! The greatest timeline!" The entrant said.

"You are missing your passport and entry permit." I said.

"Passport! Omega Timeline so great they no need passport, right? Right?" The entrant said.

"A passport is required." I replied calmly.

"Okay, okay. I understand. I go get papers and come back." The entrant said, walking out of the booth. I activated the mic.

"NEXT!"

The next entarnt walked in. He handed two different passport.

"OH SHIT! I make small mistake! Give back passports ple-"

I pressed the DETAIN button before he could even finish.

"Shit..." The man cussed.

"OUT!" Reimu yelled. The man walked out. I activated the mic.

"NEXT!"

The next entrant was wearing a blue hood, and their face was completely concealed. They handed me a black paper.

"Read it quickly." The entrant said. The note read a single name.

"Corman Drex. Who's he?" I asked.

"None of your business. When you see him, give him that black paper. There, your question will be answered." The entrant said. They walked out.

I activated the mic.

"NEEEXT!!!" I yelled.

The next entrant walked in.

"Papers ple-"

Before I could finish, the entrant pulled a 44 Calibur Revolver out, and smashed the glass between us. I mashed the alarm button immediately, and ducked under my desk as the entrant opened fire. I heard multiple rifle shots, and then taser then I heard a body fall to the floor, then  footsteps, and finally body dragging.

"Okay, okay. Come on out." Reimu said. I peeked out.

"Thanks for the assist." I said.

"Stupid fucking terrorists. They probably arm you with a weapon after this incident. Probably tranquilizer dart or something like that. Welp, immigrants fled line, so days over." Reimu said. She took off her Omega Timeline soldier hat, and untied her hair, letting it fall. She had two braids in her hair swinging down.

"Wanna go get a drink at Grillby's? Its just around the corner." I said, walking out.

"Eh, why not? I had enough for today anyway." Reimu said, shrugging. We walked to Grillby's, and I did the usual, drink a beer and smoke.

 

End of day 3

The day was cut short by a terrorist attack

You were nearly killed

Credits Gained:  
Entrants Approved: 1(5 Credits)  
Bribes: 40

Credits: 110


	4. Day 4: 7/23/2075

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very late update! Dealing with writers block.
> 
>  
> 
> Rules:  
> Entrant must have a passport  
> Foreigners must have an Entry Permit  
> Omega Timeliners must have an ID Card

As I walk towards my booth again, entering it, I saw a bronze key. I saw the instruction manual.

 

_If terrorist attacks:_

_Step 1: Grab key_

_Step 2: Put key in keyhole(its on the locker to your left)_

_Step 3: Open the Locker_

_Step 4: Grab Tranquilizer Gun_

_Step 5: Aim & Fire_

_Time is short, act fast, or suffer the consequences._

_You will gain 10 credits based on how many transquilizer darts you have remaining_

 

After reading it, I saw Reimu come into the booth.

 

"So, I see they give you tranquilizer dart, eh?" Reimu asked.

"Yeah. Unfortunately, piece of shit only holds 3 darts." I said.

"That should be good enough, if your aim is good. Remember, time is short, act fast, or suffer the consequences." Reimu responded, before walking out. I activated the mic.

"NEXT!"

The first entrant walked in. I recognized her, it was Marisa, Reimu's best friend.

"Papers please."

"You work Reimu, ~da ze?" Marisa asked, handing me her papers.

"Yes. She saved my ass yesterday." I replied.

"Thats more or less her entire life, saving peoples asses, ~da ze." Marisa replied. I stamped APPROVED knto her passport, and handed it back to her.

"Cause no trouble." I said.

"Keep Reimu safe, and best of luck. ~da ze!" Marisa said, walking out of the booth. I activated the mic.

"NEXT!"

The next immigrant walked in.

"Papers please."

"DEATH TO THE OMEGA TIMELINE!!!"

The entrant sprinted out. Reimu soon walked in.

"What seems to be problem?" Reimu asked.

"An entrant dropped time bomb onto desk." I replied.

"Oh, hah. That little thing? What is this ameteur shit? A simple mind created this, just open the cover." Reimu said, and I unscrewed the cover, taking it off.

"Stupid fucking terrorist, added a fucking display. Just cut the wires in order." Reimu said, and I did so.

"Stupid terrorist. Call the next immigrant." Reimu said.

"We should close border." I recommended.

"Bullshit. I need money for family!" Reimu argued.

"Give bomb to me, I sell it for parts and give you cut." Reimu said, and I handed her the bomb. She walked out. I activated the mic.

"NEXT!"

The next immigrant walked in.

"Papers ple-"

Suddenly, the entrant pulled out a P08 Luger. I ducked under cover, and unlocked the locker for the tranquilizer gun. I loaded it, and shot the attacker. The sound scared all of the other immigrants away. The other guard walked in and dragged the body out. I closed the shutters, and walked out. Reimu walked through the booth.

"Wanna go to the usual?" I asked.

"Sure, why not?" Reimu complied.

 

AT GRILLBY'S!

 

"Oy! Yuki! You got a new girlfriend now?" One of the monsters joked, causing everyone to laugh.

"She's just a coworker, and a friend, not my girlfriend." I said. Reimu glared at the monster.

"Well, she's a girl, and she's your friend, soooo-"

"I am NOT his girlfriend!" Reimu yelled before the monster could finish. I elbowed her.

"He's fucking joking, chill out Reimu!" I said, and she nodded regretfully. We sat on the stools, and did the usual, beer and cigarette.

 

END OF CHAPTER!!!

The day was cut short by a terrorist attack.

Credits:

5 Credits from immigrants processed

20 Credits for sharpshooting

20 Credits from Reimu's cut in selling the bomb parts.

Total Credits: 110


	5. Day 5: 7/24/2075

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newspaper:
> 
> Immigrant Border guard kidnapped in her home!
> 
> Omega Timeline Police searching for the kidnapper
> 
> Other shit

As I was walking towards the booth, I was nervous. Since they addressed the guard as a her, I knew it was Reimu. Then, I saw a new thing on the back of my paper. It contained 3 faces. The note said:

"Detain these people, as the Ministry of Justice wants these people, they are wanted criminals."

 

I activated the mic.

"NEXT!!"

First entrant, I recognized his face on the wanted section.

"You shouldn't have come here, puta." I said.

"What..?"

I slammed the DETAIN button, and the guards escorted him out, with one yelling "OUT!"

It just wasn't the same as Reimu's though. I activated the mic.

"NEXT!"

The next entrant was Marisa! Reimu's best friend. I saw her depressed look.

"I know how you feel about Reimu, Marisa." I said.

"I know. But, I got good news, da ze~!" Marisa responded.

"What is it?"

"I think I found the location of dear Reimu! Da ze~!" Marisa said, and my eyes widened.

"Thank god! After my shift, we'll tell the police and we're getting her back." I say. I stamped APPROVED onto her passport.

"Be safe, Reimu wants you safe! Da ze~!" Marisa said, before walking through. I activated the mic.

"NEXT!"

The next entrant came in. He looked like a skeleton, but he wasn't ERROR! Sans. He was tall, wore a red scarf and armor.

"Papers please."

The skeleton handed me his papers.

"FINALLY! IT FEELS GREAT TO VISIT ANOTHER TIMELINE!" The skeleton said. His passport said his name was The Great Papyrus. I stamped APPROVED onto the passport.

"BE KIND TO MY BROTHER, HUMAN! HES NEXT IN LINE!" Papyrus said, before walking through. I activated the mic.

"NEXT!"

The next entrant was a skeleton as well, but he was short, shubby, and he wore a blue hoodie, and he had this huge grin on his face.

"Papers please."

The skeleton handed me his papers, which said his name was Sans.

"i heard about the kidnapping here. me and my brother came through to investigate it, and to chill at grillbys, but also to go on vacation. i'm sans, sans the skeleton." The skeleton named Sans said. I stamped APPROVED onto the passport.

"be safe kiddo, and good luck." Sans said, before walking through. I heard the foghorn, and closed the shutters. I walked out.

 

 

HOURS LATER.

 

Marisa and I were sitting in an Omega Timeline police cruiser, which, along with many other cruisers and 2 swat trucks, were driving to the kidnappers house. We arrived at the house, and stepped out. The SWAT team huddled out of the trucks. I took out my Beretta M98A Handgun, which was provided to me by the police for protection, and I banged on the door.

"THIS IS THE POLICE! OPEN UP!" I yelled. When nobody responded, I backed away from the door, and prepared to kick it down. Thanks to the fact that I was in Megaman Model ZXA form(he's mainly in his human form), I was able to kick the door down with ease. We rushed in, and searched everywhere. Nothing at all. Then, I felt a slight bump under a carpet. I removed the carpet, and found a trap door.

"Look at what I found." I said. I opened it up, and jumped in, along with Marisa, who had her magic broom, and multiple SWAT members. We found a man holding a woman, pointing a gun to her head. The woman was identified to indeed be Reimu, who was badly beaten, black eye, multiple bruises, and bleeding on her arms and legs.

"Drop the guns, or this bitch gets it! I wanted the glitch through, bastard!" The man yelled at me. I knew he was talking about ERROR! Sans.

 _"Damnit... I can't get closer to him without him killing Reimu...! What do I do...?!"_ I thought to myself. Then, I heard a low droning sound, and saw a blue and yellow flame appear behind the man. Then, I saw the same short skeleton behind the man, who's left eye was sparking a blue and yellow flame. He summoned a demonic skeleton dragon skull looking thing, which caused the man to look behind him. I took advantage of the distraction, and so did the other SWAT members. They fired their taser rounds at the man, which got him straight in the head. The man tensed up and fell to the floor, dropping Reimu. I scooped Reimu into my arms while the SWAT members pinned the man down, putting handcuffs on his hands. One of the members activated his radio.

"We got him OTP. Its over." The SWAT member said, before turning off his radio. I noticed that the short skeleton had disappeared. Weird.

 

 

 

END OF CHAPTER 5!!!

 

Sorry for the late post. Had many other things to do!


End file.
